Malevolently Motivated Matchmaking
by beneathe-the-shadows
Summary: A malevolent new villain has isolated the six rangers and the two nieces of Lothor in four magical houses. two people per house Pairings: CamHunter, DustinMarah, ToriBlake!


**A/N: I'd just like to remind you guys that this chapter is a bit leaning on humor. Enjoy!**

Chapter I- Tragic Figures

Lothor, once thegoodlooking and extremely talented Kiya, now excommunicated space-inhabitant and evil villain Lothor was bored.

For the nth time in his life, he was bored out of his wits.

Having nothing better to do, he turned to his thoughts. He thought wistfully of the Kiya-days and wished he hadn't been so damn greedy because he was miserable now.

Yes, he was miserable. Of course, he would never admit it but doesn't he look it? Always sitting on that blasted throne of his, bent into a wounded crouch with his head atop his fist and his craggy face, souring like a rotten egg?

He just wished he could turn back the times. Oh those days…

He was Kiya, noted for talent and good looks, charm and intelligence, and chased by women, wherever he went. Life was sweet. Oh, those days…

There were so many opportunities for him back then. There was power and women, strength and women influence… and did I mention a heap full of desperately salivating women?

And he took advantage of all of them. Kiya devoured all his chances delving deep into his passions and pleasures, experimenting and trying out different things.

One of those things he tried out and was dangerously fond of was black magic. Sure, it wasn't allowed but he was Kiya, after all and what Kiya wants, Kiya gets.

His charm blinded all, hitting others in their vulnerable points. How it weakened the sensei. Lothor chuckled. _The dumb old fool_. The weakened sensei had known of Kiya's mischievous and unspeakable habits but could not muster the will to do anything about it. It was unspeakable of course but that was beside the point.

The sensei was supposed to reprimand Kiya but he just damn couldn't and because of that, the sensei needed to get rid of him, if he was to save his pride. And as soon as the perfect moment came up and there was just no more excuse, he banished Kiya. Lothor tried to stomp on the rising bitterness that came with the thought.

The sensei couldn't _bare_ to kill him though. Lothor chuckled again. He tried to breathe it in, all the power, so much power.

But he could not.

The power no longer existed and he was just plain Lothor, sitting on his blasted throne, excommunicated evil villain. He sighed. He could never bring it back again.

It was so ironic. Kiya had expected life to be so great, living as the ever powerful Lothor but so far life had not turned out as planned.

Bothering the rangers wasn't even amusing at all. It was just as Marah had said, _"What's the difference? They blow him. We grow him. They blow him. We grow him. They blow him. We gr-_ It was absolutely exasperating!

If he could only turn back to the times-_ Oh, enough of that!_ It was tiring to even think of the Kiya-days. It just filled him with regret and self-hatred and annoyance. As if boredom wasn't enough.

He wished he could just quit, hand over the scroll to Kanoi and say "you win". But his pride would not allow him that. He was Lothor, the supposed to be great and terrifyingly evil Lothor.

And he was miserable but he would live with his pride. Yes, even though it made him bored, annoyed, regretful and miserable! Why? Simple, that pride was the only shred of self-respect left. It would kill to lose it.

He was going to be Lothor, the name he came to know as loser, for the rest of the agonizing years of his life in order to prevent anyone from finding out about how truly pathetic he was.

Back in Ninja Ops…

Like his brother, Sensei Kanoi was bored.

And miserable.

His brother had made sure of that by attacking his ninja academy which had just began to flourish and become rich with the most talented students he had ever experienced since and leaving him with only the three most irresponsible students he'd ever had (Not that he didn't like the wind rangers. He grew to like them but that's beside the point.) and transforming his body into the wretched and silly form of the guinea pig, for Christ's sake!

_How am I supposed to put my skills into action with that and with my son maturing and turning adult and all, I can't even speak to him man-to-man!_

_Grrr._ The sensei guinea pig gritted his buckteeth and was becoming quite heated up. _Breathe, breathe. Anger is a double-edged sword. Breathe. _The sensei suddenly thought, immediately flushing out the negative energy which threatened to develop inside of him.

He had no use for such anger, he thought. It was not his fault that tragedy had befallen him anyway and besides, he was much better than his raging nuthead brother.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Okay. I'm fine now._

_Damn it! Breathe. Breathe. Aah._

_That's why I hate being alone! Where are those delinquent students of mine! Breathe. Breathe._

The sensei was positively out of breath and terribly annoyed. See what I mean? He's totally miserable!

The Sensei looked up, sensing that someone had come and was relieved at the person's presence. He looked up, finding out who the owner of the familiar aura was.

"Good God!" The guinea pig cursed, blessing the heaven's that the kids weren't around.

The person who had come was Augusta, a used-to-be deadly attractive fairy but now a wretched rather flabby and aged crone.

He and Lothor had fought over her when they were young. They argued all the time about who had found her first since they both saw her at the same time when they were exploring the forest. Both claimed to have seen her at a much earlier time but of course they could never say for sure and the fairy played them. Kanoi, finally exasperated gave up the race and later on settled happily with Miko but it was not so with Kiya. He never gave up.

_And this is an ex-girlfriend of Lothor. _The sensei thought, chuckling to himself but was interrupted by the fairy's sharp laughter.

"So it's true, what they say, Kanoi has turned into a rodent!" She continued to laugh.

"What do you want from me?" The sensei asked with a calm voice but made sure that his voice also held a threat at its edges.

"I heard that Kiya is back as Lothor." The woman said indignantly.

"Oh, you haven't been reading the news, have you?" Sensei asked, mockingly. "He's been back for _months_ already, if I may say so." He added, intending to irritate her even further.

"I know you have a vehicle that will take us to his ship and both of us will go!" She demanded fiercely, ignoring his previous comment.

"And what made you think I would do as you say. I'm a guinea pig now and you're an old crone and I must say, this form is the most durable one I've ever had." The sensei said, trying to radiate as much pride as he could.

"I have all five rangers up my sleeve. This is my game." The fairy smiled evilly at the guinea pig.

"Oh, I will shudder. Not! My rangers are all tough. They do Moto X, surfing and skating. I believe they can take care of themselves." The guinea pig raised his chin, beaming with pride for the ranger's.

"All five of the _male_ rangers, that is." The fairy smiled, mockingly yet again at the guinea pig's widened eyes.

Oh yes. It was her game.

Lothor sat on his throne extremely bored.

Again.

Choobo came blundering in annoying the brooding villain even further.

"The Dragonforce Vehicle was spotted, sir." The silly creature said.

"Oh let him come. I miss my nephew after all and could use some of his company." Lothor said.

"Oh, you could use my company." Choobo said cheerfully.

"Get out of here! I meant family!" Lothor said, wondering where the hell his two nieces were.

Sensei instructed Augusta how to maneuver the Dragonforce vehicle and after crumbling the front and back of the vehicle they were finally off.

They teleported into the ship and found Lothor already expecting them.

Upon seeing Kanoi instead of Cam, Lothor said and was simultaneously joined by his brother as they both groaned.

"Oh, brother."

Augusta laughed. "Aww. You missed each other."

"And, who are you anyway?" The two suddenly looked at the fairy, who breathed deeply in shock that Kiya/Lothor had forgotten her.

_Kiya forgot about me._

"I was an ex-girlfriend of yours. Your only ever fairy girlfriend who got excommunicated from the fairy world because of you? After which, you cold-heartedly dumped me?" Augusta spoke ambivalently.

"Oh, that. Oh that's why you don't look like a fairy anymore." Lothor said scratching his chin. Augusta's eyes widened at the insensitive comment.

_Damn. _She thought. She had forgotten how rude he was but it was excusable, he had never been rude to her after all.

"What was your name again?" Lothor added, adding injury to his insult.

Augusta clenched her fists. "How dare you forget about me and say such things, you ugly wretched tragically miserable villain!" She shouted in rage.

It hit Lothor hard. He blinked trying not to show any sign that she had got him right, that she was so right. He chuckled instead. "Who are you calling tragic? You were the one who was excommunicated from your own kingdom." He smiled mischievously.

"Well, you, got excommunicated from your planet. You live in space for goodness' sake!" She spat back at him.

The guinea pig inspected his paws, amused by the two.

"Well, I like it here!" Lothor said, finally raising his voice. _Oh, this is getting interesting the sensei thought. _"Remember, I dumped you." Lothor said pushing the old woman's shoulder with one finger.

"Well, I still think you're more tragic, stuck in this chunk of floating metal!" She said in indignation.

"Well, I think you're more tragic, old crone!"

"No, you are, ugly villain!"

"No you are!"

"You're both terribly tragic." The guinea pig interrupted, feeling that the conversation was already at its peak and should be stopped.

"No you are, guinea pig!" The two angry villains shouted at the same time. Instead, sensei had added more fuel to the dying fire.

"Alright already. If you think a cheerful and contented cute guinea pig is more tragic than two excommunicated, evil, tragically deformed villains then fine, I'm more tragic." Sensei was irritatingly cheerful as he said it, though he was really losing some of his patience.

"What are you trying to say?" Both said angrily, their eyebrows raised threateningly.

"I admit. I'm the most tragic one here. Now could we just all act in a more civilized manner?" The guinea pig asked in a casual tone, being careful not to heat the two up again with a reprimanding one.

"Alright, _brother_." Lothor said grudgingly, making sure to emphasize the word brother.

The crone just sighed and was quiet.

The guinea pig turned to the crone, pitying the woman and regaining his usually mature demeanor. "Now, can you please tell us? Why did you insist on coming to meet Lothor or Kiya as you knew him?"

She was silent and sighed again before she spoke.

"Cooperation." She said, her lips stretching into a sadistic smile.

"Ellaborate." The guinea pig said in a patient tone.

"All right, here's my story. As you see, I am aging and if I am not able to go back to the fairy world I would die."

"Then go back where you came from and leave us all in peace or just leave our sibling rivalry alone." Lothor interrupted.

"Well, it's not that easy. You see in order to get back to my world our leader gave me a list of five things that I could choose from to execute as penance for the past, for having a relationship with a human that is. Here, take a look." The crone said putting a piece of parchment before the guinea pig.

The guinea pig took the list reading it one after the other.

"Mission for Augusta:

One... Drink a hundred gallons of pure pollutants.

Two... Spy over a human child and prevent it from turning evil as it grows and stay with it until its death.

Three... Hunt down a troll and convince it to allow you to take a gallon of its rump's fat.

Four... Look for a goblin, get it to fall in love you and then leave it broken hearted.

Five.. Isolate eight teenage humans in four separate houses and make sure that at least two pairs fall in love with each other.

"I think you should do number one." Lothor said, peering over the list.

"I never knew you fairies were such cruel creatures." The guinea pig said with a furrowed brow.

"Give it back." The crone said snatching the list.

"If you haven't figured it out, I've already begun. I chose number five."

"And what's that again?" The guinea pig said.

She read it again. "Isolate eight teenage humans in four separate houses and make sure that at least two pairs fall in love with each other."

Realization seemed to dawn on the rivaling brothers. "So that's why they were missing."

"You evil crone!" The guinea pig shouted, losing control of his temper.

"Now, what's so bad about that?" Lothor asked, nonchalantly examining his nails.

"She's matchmaking the kids!"

"Good for them. Though it is bad for business, I suppose it would be nice to have my two obnoxious nieces away from me."

"I'm not going to be involved in this!"

"Oh, you'd want to. I'm pairing your boy with the tall blonde one."

"The female?" Sensei asked, squinting his eyes.

"The male." She said, her wide smile making her wrinkled face look all the more sinister.


End file.
